The Link that Connects us
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Family, friends, lovers. There are many things that connects people to one another. Some cherish those connections other curse them. However, one must ask, can someone who has never experienced those connections truly understand them? Would such a person even have a right to comment on them. Such is a tale for a boy who has no memory and has a single question. "Who am I?"


Chapter 1

Can you Tell me Who I am?

The blacked haired woman frowned as she tapped the glass, she scanned a chart of papers before looking into the odd machine. She gave a heavy sigh as she looked at the person inside the tube.

The red-eyed woman ran her hand through her hair before fixing her mantel. She then turned to her maid grumbling to herself. "Alicia, how long has it been?" The woman snapped as she turned to her pink haired servant who remained flinched as her named was called.

She looked like a normal girl in a maids outfit, besides the small crystal like gem embedded into her skin just below her neck. "Ah, it's been about 72 hours, so if you want to remove him from the tube..." The maid responded as the black-haired scientist scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"Very well, he doesn't seem to be a normal human. His bone density is too high and skin and muscles are far too tough. He most likely won't even require an exsphere either. I wonder if he is a demon..." the black-haired woman pressed the button as the liquid drained from the tube. The object slowly shifted positions as the person inside opened his eyes.

The glass lid slowly slid open as the teen boy looked at the woman as he spoke. "Hey, do you know who I am?"

"Eh...isn't that something you should answer?" The woman frowned as the yellow eyed boy looked at the scientist before responding.

"It's cold in here, and I'm hungry..." The teenager frowned as he sat up in his position. The woman eye twitched before she turned back towards the pink-haired maid.

"Well...hurry up and make him something, also while you are at it make me dinner as well." The black-haired woman snapped as Alicia nodded.

"Very well, I shall do just that." Both the maid and the woman left the room leaving the teen to examine his surroundings. The entire area had a rather cold sterile feeling to it. Soft lights flickered in and out as and signs of dirt or imperfections had been erased.

The teen jumped out of the strange pod like creation as he crossed his arms trying to recount how he got there...only to figure something out. "Oh, I don't remember anything."

Not his name, not who he was, his family. Every single thing he should remember he didn't. As if it had be scrubbed away, or perhaps it there was nothing to remember in the first place.

"Yikes, that's not good." The teen frowned as he looked towards the sterile floor panels. They were clean enough for him to see his reflection. However, despite staring at himself he had no idea who he was looking at.

There was no overwhelming feeling of dread or anything of the sort. Rather, just an oddly hollow feeling of nothing. The automatic door quickly slid open as the pink-haired maid known as Alicia reentered placing down a set of clothes on a nearby stand.

"Oh, pink hair, can you tell me who I am?" The boy asked the exact same question he did the scientist to the maid as she gave a rather nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, but we just met...I don't have any idea who you are either. However once you get dressed and come to the dining room, I am sure lady Verboten will have more answers for you. Once you finish getting dressed I will take you to her." Before the boy could ask any more questions the maid slipped out of the room leaving his clothes.

The teen scratched his head examining the clothes. It was clearly meant for a boy as he slowly slipped them on examining himself. It seemed like something an adventurer would wear, mostly browns and blues as he exited the room entering a hallway.

Multiple rooms appeared before him, all twisting and turning. Waiting outside was Alicia her hand raised. "Please follow me..."

The blue-eyed maid led the boy through the twisting halls. There was no signs of life anywhere, only the sounds of machinery broke the eerie silence as they finally made it to the correct room. The door automatically slid open as both Alicia and entered.

Before them was a rather large table, sitting at one of the ends was the black-haired woman he had seen earlier. "It seemed that you have gotten our clothes, now please take a seat."

The teen tilted his head as he took a seat next to the woman as Alicia bowed once again.

"I shall continue making lunch preparations." With those words Alicia left the room leaving the teen and Verboten alone.

"So...have any of your memories returned to you?" The red-eyes woman asked as the teen shook his head.

"Nope, still don't remember anything...by the way is the food done?"

The woman gave a stilted sigh, for some reason she had a rather strong feeling that the person she was talking to wasn't the brightest bulb in a set. However, she was put in charge of a rather unique situation, one that did not come up too often. "It will be out soon, but I assume you are more interested in the circumstances that brought you here."

"Not re-"

"Ahem." The woman cleared her throat cutting of the teen as she continued. "I found you near the shore of the town known as Iselia. Do you recall anything from that town, perhaps any family or friends?" Verboten asked intently as the teen quickly shook his head.

"Nope, not at all!" He said that with such an innocent smile that the scientist had trouble determining if he was being a smart or genuine. Regardless, it wasn't like just staring at him would do any good.

"Well, you have been asleep for about a month. I was checking your body and it is painfully apparent that you aren't human, nor an elf or even a half-elf. I do have a bit more information about your body, but I highly doubt you are intelligent enough to comprehend what I would say so I'll leave that for later." Verboten said a rather large amount of words, most of which the teen barely could understand.

"So...you really don't know who I am?"

"Of course not! Regardless, what would you like me to call you?"

"Huh?" The boy tilted his head as the woman leaned back in her chair.

"I'm asking you what you would like me to refer to you as. Since I doubt you remember your name you need something that people can call you by." The scientist pointed out as the teen stared at her blankly, as if his brain was trying to comprehend something so simple.

"Um, Gleb..."

"Hmm?" Verboten raised her brow as the teen repeated the word.

"Please call me Gleb, I don't really know why I picked that name...but it sounds funny!" Gleb laughed as the woman slumped her shoulders. She wasn't going to argue the point any further as the automatic doors opened once again as Alicia walked into the room holding to plates of food.

"The food is ready..." She smiled as she set both plates down. Verboten smiled as she picked up the fork and knife as she started to tear into the slab of meat and sides that had been laid out.

Gleb on the other hand had a far more...interesting way of eating. He opened his mouth wide as he placed the plate against his bottom lip as he allowed the food to slide into his mouth. Alicia winced at the mess he was making on the table and floor.

After a few chews Gleb's plate was completely clear leaving not even a trace behind. Verboten eye twitched, the woman trying her best not to make a comment about her guest eating habits as she turned to the pink-haired maid. "By the way Alicia, did you hear back from the two that I sent to the Martel Temple?"

"No, unfortunately they have been gone all morning as well. I am starting to get a bit worried about them." Alicia closed her eyes as Verboten groaned before looking over Gleb who's head was on the table as if he had shut down after eating.

"Oy, Gleb, how would you like to do a quick favor for me." Verboten smiled. "Considering I saved your life, you do technically owe me..."

"Oh, okay." Gleb didn't even hesitate to agree as Verboten snickered. A part of her felt guilty for taking advantage of someone who clearly wasn't in their right mind. However there was something that she wanted to test concerning Gleb and this would have been the perfect time to do so.

"Not asking too many questions...that's a sign of a good kid. I want you to accompany Alicia to the Martel Temple near here and check on the two people I have sent."

"Eh?!" Alicia let out an odd noise as Verboten glanced over to her maid.

"This shouldn't be a problem, with that body and exsphere, even if there are monsters in the temple you should be able to take care of it." Verboten stated as Alicia eyes wandered to the floor before slowly focusing on Gleb.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's just...we don't even know if this boy can even defend himself. Asking him to fight monsters might be a little-"

"Nonsense!" Verboten laughed before continuing. "Gleb can you fight?"

"Sure...I think." It was the kind of half-hearted answer that Verboten expected. However the fact that he thought he could, probably meant that he could. At least that is what Verboten twisted logic told her.

"Hmm, Good~ if that's the case why don't you explore the facility a bit more while me and Alicia here talk about some personally things. We are the only three people currently here, but perhaps something around the building can jog your memory." Verboten stated as Gleb crossed his arms before nodding.

"Sure! Though, I don't really like the smell of this place." Gleb jumped up leaving out one of the many automatic doors surrounding the area. Alicia frowned as he left, Verboten on the other hand continued eating her lunch.

"Lady Verboten, if I may be so blunt to ask...is it really a good idea to let him go with me? I am more than capable of handling the weaker monsters on my own." Alicia stated as Verboten snickered.

"Eh? Do you think he will get in the way...or perhaps you are worried about his well being?"

"..." Alicia didn't reply right away, though her silence was enough to tell the red-eyed woman that she had hit the mark.

"As I recall you were quite worthless in a fight about a year ago. However yo have sense long shaped up. Though I have a feeling that boy may pick up on some things faster than you did." Verboten chewed her food for a bit as Alicia held her breath.

"That is..."

"Eh? Are you still worried?" Verboten spoke again putting down her knife and fork. "How about I make it simple, stop thinking and act like a doll for a bit. As long as you do what I tell you I promise you'll see the people you love again."

Alicia held her breath for only a moment as she let out a bow. "Very well Lady Verboten, I shall do just that."

"Good~ now please find Gleb so you two can be on your way." With those words Verboten didn't even bother to spare another glance as she went back to her food. Alicia biting her lip ever so slightly as she exited the room.

It didn't take long for the maid to find Gleb who was examining one of the many pictures that were hung about. Most of the paintings that Verboten had was of different landmarks, however quite a few of them were of herself posing in increasing compromising positions.

It went without saying that Verboten was a narcissist through and through. Something that even Alicia was capable of picking up on.

"Gleb was it?" Alicia asked as the teen nodded before giving an innocent grin.

"Yep, and you're Alicia right?"

"Yes, however this will be a proper introduction." Alicia cleared her throat ever so slightly before curtsying. "My name is Alicia Combatir, it is a pleasure to met you. I would ask for your full name, but it seems that not even you know that."

"Nope, my head is as empty as...um." Gleb stopping trying to find a way to finish his comparison as Alicia cut him off.

"Well Gleb, if you may follow me to the weapon room we may be able to pick something out for you." As the pink-haired maid said she lead the odd teen to another room in the facility. In said room was a row of different weapons and items hung on the wall.

All except a red lance with a blue bow tied around it. The lance was leaning against the wall as Alicia picked it up putting it on her back. There was a strange contrast to the harsh weapon with her short stature. Though, if it was worth commenting on Gleb didn't do so.

"Please select anything that you are interested in...but please do keep this from Lady Verboten, I was not given permission to show you these items nor give them to you. However I believe that you need at least something to defend yourself."

Gleb looked at the swords and axes scattered about. He slowly sniffed each one to much of Alicia's surprise as he shook his head. "Nah, I don't need one of these."

"Ah..." Alicia was taken back by the blunt refusal. "You do realize we will be fighting monsters right? Are you positive that you are alright without a weapon?"

"Yep!"

Alicia waited for an explanation, but Gleb just looked at her confused by the puzzled look she was giving him. "V-very well, if you are capable at just your hands and feet then it is fine." Alicia wasn't going to push the matter further, besides this wasn't the first person she had met that practiced hand to hand combat.

"If we are finished please follow me." Alicia smiled as she led Gleb out of the room and down the hall. At the end was a strange clear tube like door that led to nowhere. Alicia then pressed a few buttons on the side panel as the doors slowly opened.

"W-woah, that's so cool!" Gleb grinned as Alicia chuckled.

"Back from where I am from this is actually quite common." The two of them entered the small elevator as Alicia pressed a few more buttons on the inside as the automatic doors slammed shut. In an instant it started to move up as Gleb looked down. The odd feeling was no doubt gravity affecting him.

Once they reached the top the other side of the glass door was filled with trees and wilderness. Both Alicia and Gleb stepped out as Gleb looked back. The elevator itself was protruding out the side of a cliff. However it was only visible for a moment as a thin layer of stone covered it, making it completely invisible to the naked eye.

"As you can see, Lady Verboten lab is rather deep underground. She has labs like this all around the worlds."

"Worlds?" Gleb tilted his head as Alicia eye twitched before she nervously laughed.

"O-oh, nothing, just a slip of the tongue. We should be rather close to the temple, so we should hurry along." Alicia insisted as she led Gleb through the rather rugged path.

"Please do note, that there is a human ranch around the area. While we should be capable of dealing with any desians we come across I would like to avoid that. Apparently the chosen one has completed the right of passage a few days ago and the temple is open."

"Desians...human ranch? I don't know what any of those are." Gleb frowned as Alicia held her breath.

"I suppose that is alright for now. Even I do not have all the information on them, but please do be careful around this area. The town itself has also been raided by the Desians and I do not wish to cause them any more trouble." Alicia spoke before her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of such trouble."

Her blue eyes wandered to a small group of monsters was wandering towards their direction. An undead ghoul and a ghost was headed their way as Alicia looked over to Gleb as the yellowed eyed teen lowered his stance. A small wave of relief filled Alicia, it seemed that he had some basic understanding of combat.

"Please allow me to take care of the ghost, I shall leave the ghoul to you." Alicia frowned. She honestly hated fighting, despite the fact that she had gotten quite good at it during the past three years of working with Verboten. Still, the monsters around the area were admittedly slow and weak.

Alicia took out her lance slowly inching her way closer to the monster. Gleb did the same, not saying a word. Alicia found his expression rather...unsettling. There didn't seem to be any anger or hate in it, rather he was looking at the ghoul like it was some sort of puzzle that needed to be solved.

It seemed that the monsters themselves finally were starting to make their move. Alicia patently waited, she knew ghost had a tendency to cast spells. And the moment it did...

Alicia noticed a small red circle appearing under the create. Her eyes widened as she kicked off the ground instantly closing the distance between her and the creature.

Every ghost had a small red orb in its body. Even if their bodies were resistant to physical attacks, if the orb was pierced the creature would die instantly.

The moment Alicia's lance went through the creature body the monster froze. Despite the speed she had attacked she managed to perfect strike the orb shattering it. The creature slowly faded away as Alicia turned her attention to the ghoul and Gleb.

Just like Alicia Gleb rushed towards his enemy. However unlike the lancer, Gleb grabbed the creatures arms instantly tearing them off. Before the ghoul could even bite the strange teen kicked it in half it's body falling into two pieces.

"I suppose he really isn't normal..." Alicia said as Gleb casually threw the creatures arms onto the ground.

"Wah! I just realized something!" Without warning Gleb held his head as Alicia flinched.

"W-what, did you remember something?" Alicia asked as Gleb shook his head.

"No, I just didn't ask those two guys if they knew who I was." Gleb pointed out as Alicia smiled nervously. She had a distinct feeling that he was referring to the two monsters that they had just killed.

"I...so not think they would know anything." Alicia chuckled a bit as Gleb crossed his arms.

"I guess, anyway we should get going."

Both Gleb and Alicia continued on their path. The large temple slowly appearing before them. Alicia quickly scanned the area, since the seal had been broken there wasn't much purpose of for anyone to stand guard any longer.

"We are closing in on the temple, however before we enter properly I must ask if you completely understand the basics of combat." Alicia stated as Gleb looked over at her with a rather confused look.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Alicia smiled, she honestly wasn't serious with her words. Rather she had thought of a rather funny joke that Verboten had played on her when they first met. "You see when entering a fight, you must select a target, when the target as been selected you can only run in a straight line towards them."

"R-really?" Gleb eyes widened as Alicia nodded.

"Yes, you can also switch targets using the Z-button."

"Huh, what's a Z-button?" Gleb tilted his head. Truth of the matter not even Alicia knew what the Z-button was, but Verboten made a reference to it before laughing at her and calling it a joke.

Though as much fun as it would be to continue the small prank it probably wasn't the best idea to let Gleb keep believing that there was some nonexistent rule that he could only attack in a straight line. "I am sorry, I was just joking but you had a rather interesting look on your face."

Gleb pouted as his eyes narrowed looking at the chuckling pink haired girl. "That's pretty mean, but I guess it's kind of funny, in a weird way."

Alicia let out a rather said sigh as she finished laughing. "This...talking to someone like this. It is something that I miss."

"Huh? Why?" Gleb asked.

"It is simply...I do not have much contact with other people since I have started working with Verboten, plus Verboten herself isn't someone that I would consider a person that is warm." Alicia stated as Gleb scratched the back of his head.

"Gosh, that Verboten lady helped me out right? So she must be good."

"...Gleb, she may have helped you, but don't forget that she may try to use that fact against you. Bad people can do good things if they can get something out of it." Alicia felt the need to point that out as Gleb looked at the blue eyed maid before letting out a laugh.

"That's silly, if you do good things then you are a good person, if you do bad things you are a bad person. The reason why doesn't matter if the outcome is going to help or hurt someone!" It was a logic that only a child would be able to use as Alicia remained silent.

"I suppose you are right..."

"Besides, if you don't like Verboten why are you helping her!" Gleb stated as Alicia looked down.

"She is, helping get back to people that I love." Alicia stopped for a moment as she looked at her hand. "I was granted a second chance, and...I apologize but may we end this conversation?"

Gleb just looked at the pink-haired maid before shrugging. "Alright, it's not like I can force you to talk about something if you don't want to."

Alicia smiled before stopping. "Thank you, besides we are at our destination." Alicia said as she and Gleb looked up at the temple.

 **Author note**

 **This is kind of a rewrite of Monster Summoner. I felt like the original ended up getting away from me in the worst way possible, so I aimed to simplify this. I also made it less draggy and try to get straight to the point and themes far quicker. There is still going to be some Tales of Phantasia references etc, but aspects like the lead talking to monsters among other things will probably be stripped down and focus on the human/elf cast.**


End file.
